


Aber du bist bei mir

by amazing6769



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 20:11:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12417282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amazing6769/pseuds/amazing6769





	Aber du bist bei mir

Rede mir nicht ein, daß ich dich verlassen sollte und von dir umkehren. Wo du hin gehst, da will ich auch hin gehen; wo du bleibst, da bleibe ich auch. Dein Volk ist mein Volk, und dein Gott ist mein Gott.  
（Rut, 1:16）  
不要催我回去不跟随你，你往哪里去，我也往哪里去。你在哪里住宿，我也在哪里住宿。你的国就是我的国，你的神就是我的神。  
《路得记，1:16》 

 

他为那个孩子加冕的时候，感觉到了那弱小的身躯在微微颤抖。  
不要害怕。我在这里。他低声说。  
那孩子倔强地保持着沉默。  
细嫩的眉头却皱得紧紧。  
他微笑着单膝跪下，吻那孩子手上刻着双头鹰纹章的戒指。  
神圣罗马帝国万岁。  
那小手却暗暗攥紧了他的手。  
——答应我。你一直都会在这里。  
是的。一直都在这里。 

 

Ich hoffe aber darauf, daß du so gnädig bist; mein Herz freut sich, daß du so gerne hilfst.  
（Psalm, 13:5）  
但我倚靠你的慈爱。我的心因你的救恩快乐。  
《诗篇，13:5》 

 

他从书案中抬起头，意外地发现那个孩子正趴在窗台外的树枝上。  
四月的阳光穿透斑驳的枝叶洒下来，孩子藏在黑色帽子下的金发漏出一点暖乎乎毛茸茸的光。  
他不说话，只是侧过头，托着下颌，看着那孩子。  
孩子似乎感觉到了他的视线，抬起头来，凶巴巴地瞪着他。  
五秒钟过去了。  
十秒钟过去了。  
孩子仍然凶巴巴的模样。可惜看起来马上就要哭出来了。  
他摇摇头，站起身，走到窗前，探出身子，小心翼翼地把那孩子给抱回来。  
好好。没事了。他轻拍着孩子的脊背。  
我才不是因为爬到树上下不来了呢。孩子哼哼着说。  
当然不是。我们的神圣罗马帝国可了不起了。他轻笑。  
孩子圆滚滚的脸颊鼓得老高。  
——小手却揪着他的前襟不放。 

 

Er wird abgerissen werden wie eine unzeitige Traube vom Weinstock, und wie ein Ölbaum seine Blüte abwirft.  
（Job, 15:33）  
他必像葡萄树的葡萄，未熟而落。又像橄榄树的花，一开而谢。  
《约伯记，15:33》 

 

他知道那个孩子必定活不长久。  
过多的战争。过多的冲突。过多的各谋其利各事其是。那孩子是徒有王冠的王。  
——却不知那孩子的生命竟要他来亲手终结。  
一八零六年八月六日。  
他将冰冷的手指放在孩子始终幼嫩的颈脖上。  
孩子只是冷静地望着他，湛蓝的眼睛明澈犹如晴空。  
尘归尘，土归土。  
孩子低吟。 

 

HERR, warum trittst du so ferne, verbirgst dich zur Zeit der Not?  
（Psalm, 10:1）  
耶和华阿，你为什么站在远处。在患难的时候，为什么隐藏。  
《诗篇，10:1》 

 

他默不作声地擦亮长枪。他默不作声地戴上皮制手套。他默不作声地别上马鞭。  
他从未如此渴望着另一场战争。  
——第五次反法同盟。  
扣动扳机的那一刻，泪水忽然模糊了眼睛。  
他告诉自己那是因为硝烟太呛人。  
他知道自己是在自欺欺人。  
他甘愿受欺。 

 

Sei getrost und unverzagt; denn du sollst diesem Volk das Land austeilen, das ich ihren Vätern geschworen habe, daß ich's ihnen geben wollte.  
（Josua, 1:6）  
你当刚强壮胆。因为你必使这百姓承受那地为业，就是我向他们列祖起誓应许赐给他们的地。  
《约书亚记，1:6》 

 

第五次反法同盟再次失败。  
——他吐掉嘴里还带着腥味的血。  
而基尔伯特已经撑着长剑摇摇晃晃地站了起来。  
可恶……老子总有一天要把失去的都抢回来。  
他望着那狂傲的青年。一言不发。  
那一刻，一个孩子正在向自己的祖先宣誓，他将承继日耳曼民族的所有荣光。  
德意志的土地，必将是德意志民族的土地。  
孩子的名字是路德维希。 

 

der vor euch her ging, euch die Stätte zu weisen, wo ihr euch lagern solltet, des Nachts im Feuer, daß er euch den Weg zeigte, darin ihr gehen solltet, und des Tages in der Wolke.  
（5Mose, 1:33）  
他在路上，在你们前面行，为你们找安营的地方。夜间在火柱里，日间在云柱里，指示你们所当行的路。  
《申命记，1:33》 

 

硝烟最终散尽的时候，那孩子来到了他们身边。  
他知道那孩子不是神圣罗马。但他仍然会像从前那般，俯身轻吻那孩子紧皱的眉头。  
孩子用同样明澈的蓝色眼睛看着他，什么也没说。  
尘归尘。土归土。  
他忽然想起了这句话。  
而基尔伯特开始带着那孩子渐行渐远。  
他不知他们要走到何处去，他说，停下，声音却被湮灭在革命的震天炮火之中。  
故乡的天空，请重新给予我祝祷。① 孩子说。  
基尔伯特生硬地摸了摸他的头，仿佛还不习惯如此亲昵的动作。  
我会带你找到回家的路。我会为你指明前行的方向。  
——我们就要回去了。我们那永恒的故乡。 

 

Er spricht in seinem Herzen: Gott hat's vergessen; er hat sein Antlitz verborgen, er wird's nimmermehr sehen.  
（Psalm, 10:11）  
他心里说，神竟忘记了。他掩面，永不观看。  
《诗篇，10:11》 

 

易北河的河水竟比他想象的还要冰凉。  
虽是盛夏，但当河水骤然没过头顶的时候，他还是遏制不住地颤栗如同秋叶。  
当他踉踉跄跄爬上南岸的时候，身后传来了悠长的号角声。  
胜利的号角。  
他知道一切已经无法挽回。  
紧紧拉着的手，终究要放开。  
萨多瓦会战后四年，德意志第二帝国正式建立。  
而他只是别过头去。  
只怕被那个新生帝国的狂傲和自负灼伤了眼。他说。  
——仍是自欺欺人。 

 

Er wird dich mit seinen Fittichen decken, und deine Zuversicht wird sein unter seinen Flügeln. Seine Wahrheit ist Schirm und Schild.  
(Psalm, 91:4)  
他必用自己的翎毛遮蔽你。你要投靠在他的翅膀底下。他的诚实，是大小的盾牌。  
《诗篇，91:4》 

 

圆润甜美的小提琴声戛然而止。  
他垂下琴弓，难以置信地注视着自己的皇帝陛下。  
去柏林吧。路德维希在等着你。弗朗茨•约瑟夫疲惫地说。  
我并非是要质疑您的决定，可是……  
——没有可是，罗德里赫。  
与第二帝国结盟，使我们唯一的选择。  
原来我已经虚弱到要蜷缩到那只狂妄的黑鹰的羽翼之下了么。他默默地自嘲。  
柏林。他们两人始终沉默。  
他。路德维希。  
许久之后，那不知何时已经比他还要高大的年轻人，忽然生硬地单膝跪下，抓过他的手，嘴唇迅速地掠过他的指尖。  
请原谅我。那孩子说。  
他叹了口气，将那孩子金色的脑袋拥入怀中。 

 

Denn siehe, es kommt ein Tag, der brennen soll wie ein Ofen; da werden alle Verächter und Gottlosen Stroh sein, und der künftige Tag wird sie anzünden, spricht der HERR Zebaoth, und wird ihnen weder Wurzel noch Zweige lassen.  
（Maleachi, 4:1）  
那日临近，势如烧着的火炉。凡狂傲的和行恶的必如碎秸。在那日必被烧尽，根本枝条一无存留。  
《玛拉基书，4:1》 

 

多年之后，他仍会记起那日。  
一九一四年，六月二十九日。  
如此美好的夏日。  
美得仿佛永远都不会再回来。  
而它们的确一去不返。  
所有的安谧所有的甜美所有的悠然自得，皆被荒谬而又残酷的战火，裹挟而去。  
那刻他却只是天真地微笑。  
你将会和我并肩作战。他说。  
是的，我将与你共同见证一个民族的荣耀。路德维希回答。  
——有若烈焰，烧尽枝条，无一残留。 

 

Der Bogen der Starken ist zerbrochen, und die Schwachen sind umgürtet mit Stärke.  
（1Samuel 2:4）  
勇士的弓都已折断。跌倒的人以力量束腰。  
《撒母耳记上，2:4》 

 

他伸出右手，试图在一个垂死的士兵额前划十字。  
求求你，跟着念吧。他恳求道，Confeteor Deo omnipotenti…Beatœe Mariœe semper virgini… ②  
那个士兵，一个不到二十岁的孩子，只是用黑亮的眼睛瞪着他，抓着他血迹斑斑的军服。  
然后，手缓缓松开。  
他获得了一个勇者应有的死亡。路德维希在他身后沉重地叹息着。  
而勇士的弓都已折断。他低声呢喃。  
泪水无声地落在那孩子沾满尘土和血迹的脸庞上。  
路德维希只是默不作声地从背后拥紧他。  
时间是一九一七年。硝烟与腐尸的气息在欧洲上空弥漫。  
黑鹰即将陨落。 

 

So verfolge mein Feind meine Seele und ergreife sie und trete mein Leben zu Boden und lege meine Ehre in den Staub.  
(Psalm, 7:5)  
就任凭仇敌追赶我，直到追上。将我的性命踏在地下，使我的荣耀归于灰尘。  
《诗篇，7:5》 

 

“已经有一百多万个孩子死去了。”  
“他们将会成为不朽的丰碑。”  
“不能再多一个了。”  
“今日所有的苦难都是为了明日的荣耀。”  
“这样下去，你也会灭亡。”  
“那么我至少得以在战场上安眠。”  
“你真是不可理喻。”  
“但你会和我在一起。”  
——他竟无言以对。  
是的，你会和我在一起。路德维希虚弱地微笑着，用沾满陈旧的、新鲜的血的手抚摸他的面颊，用血痕勾勒出那美好的轮廓。  
直至我们被敌人踏在地上，最终化为尘土。 

 

Ich begehre nicht mehr zu leben. Laß ab von mir, denn meine Tage sind eitel.  
（Job, 7:16）  
我厌弃性命，不愿永活。你任凭我吧，因我的日子都是虚空。  
《约伯记，7:16》 

 

战争结束了。  
他闭上了眼睛，倒了下去。  
于是他看不到昔日偌大的帝国瞬间支离破碎，他看不到哈布斯堡王室最后一位继承人临走前注视着他的眼神，他看不到仅剩下的那六七百万人在严酷寒冬中瑟瑟发抖。任谁呼喊他的名字，他也不回应。  
若他再也不存在于这个世上，再也不必面对这世事冷暖人情薄凉。  
那末为何不躺卧于尘土之中？  
——你要殷勤地寻找我。而我却不在了。 

 

Der HERR macht arm und macht reich; er erniedrigt und erhöht.  
（1Samuel 2:7）  
他使人贫穷，也使人富足，使人卑微，也使人高贵。  
《撒母耳记上，2:7》 

 

多么讽刺呵。  
醒过来的时候，他想。  
家徒四壁。穷困潦倒。疾病缠身。  
——他却不得不活下去。  
敌人战时愿他死。战后令他活。  
于是他低下了头，开始乞怜那些严苛的政治贷款，开始变卖所有能够用来换取面包的古董和珍宝，开始朝所有手持稳定货币的外国人殷勤地微笑，只盼着能够拿到那么几张薄博的英镑或法郎。他迅速地沾染上了各种想象得到或想象不到的恶习，为各种荒唐的极端理论而心醉神迷，他说，Scheiße，这他妈的就是生活。  
他点燃一支烟，看那暗红色的火光，在黑暗中忽明忽灭。 

 

daß sie des Tages in der Finsternis laufen und tappen am Mittag wie in der Nacht.  
(Job, 5:14)  
他们白昼遇见黑暗，午间摸索如在夜间。  
《约伯记，5:14》 

 

路德维希始终冷冷地注视着他。  
他用最魅惑放荡的语调问候那个年轻人。笨蛋先生，你还好么？你的马克还在你的口袋里么？  
在。但很可惜我的口袋并不暖和。路德维希回答道。  
你怎么认定我是要用你的口袋暖手呢？太不解风情了这孩子。他咯咯地笑着，凑过去，往那线条冷硬的唇上轻佻地啄了一下。  
——就让我们皆化为尘土。  
昨日之我们，都已不在。  
而他的诅咒在五年后应验。  
那个金发的年轻人迅速地崩溃，蜕变，走向疯狂的极端。  
柏林成为了世间怪异之状的深渊。所有的道德戒律都被践踏，所有的传统都被颠覆，所有的规则都被打碎。  
夜间犹如白昼。正午却如同深夜。  
他说，这是时代的大喜悦与大悲恸。 

 

Ihre Frucht wirst du umbringen vom Erdboden und ihren Samen von den Menschenkindern.  
(Psalm, 21:10)  
你必从世上灭绝他们的子孙，从人间灭绝他们的后裔。  
《诗篇，21:10》 

 

他不知何处而来的仇恨。惟见仇恨之火在熊熊燃烧。  
必定要有谁成为受害者，必定要有血流成河，必定要有悲鸣遍野，非此不能餍足。  
路德维希朝他伸出了手。嘴角牵起一丝冰冷的微笑。  
——来吧。  
手上全是热腾腾的鲜血。  
他犹疑着，慢慢地，握紧了那只手。  
血在掌心间无声地粘连。 

 

Setze mich wie ein Siegel auf dein Herz und wie ein Siegel auf deinen Arm. Denn Liebe ist stark wie der Tod, und ihr Eifer ist fest wie die Hölle. Ihre Glut ist feurig und eine Flamme des HERRN.  
（Hohelied, 8:6）  
求你将我放在你心上如印记，带在你臂上如戳记。因为爱情如死之坚强。嫉恨如阴间之残忍。所发的电光，是火焰的电光，是耶和华的烈焰。  
《雅歌，8:6》 

 

他长久地吻着那个年轻人。  
他漫长的一生中曾有过许多次深吻，这次远非最为愉快的。对方太过生涩，太过急迫，甚至还带着几分粗暴。但他仍然紧紧攥着路德维希的臂膀，仿佛要把自己的指尖生生嵌进去一般。唇齿生硬而激烈地交缠着，简直像是一场战争。  
最终他们精疲力竭地放开对方。  
他笑了笑，拭去残留在肿起的唇边的一丝血迹。  
他知道，他已无路可走。  
一九三九年九月一日。二次世界大战爆发。  
嫉恨如阴间之残忍。  
——爱情却比死更冷。 

 

Und soll seine Flügel spalten, aber nicht abbrechen. Und also soll's der Priester auf dem Altar anzünden, auf dem Holz, auf dem Feuer zum Brandopfer. Das ist ein Feuer zum süßen Geruch dem HERRN.  
3 Mose, 1:17  
要拿着鸟的两个翅膀，把鸟撕开，只是不可撕断，祭司要在坛上，在火的柴上焚烧。这是燔祭，是献与耶和华为馨香的火祭。  
《利未记，1:17》 

 

他注视着一个又一个国家在黑色鹰旗之下呻吟。  
他目睹着所有青壮年男子都被赶上战场。  
他看到集中营内有缕缕青烟升起。  
他试图做到无动于衷。  
他重复着路德维希对他说过的那句话。  
——今日所有的苦难都是为了明日的荣耀。  
今日即是献给明日的燔祭。  
黑色鹰旗在斯大林格勒战场上骤然被一撕为二。  
要拿着鸟的两个翅膀，把鸟撕开。伊万•布热津斯金用唱诗般的神圣语气说。要在坛上，在火的柴上焚烧。  
——这才是真正的燔祭。  
献与两千万的受害者为馨香的火祭。 

 

Warum ist das Licht gegeben dem Mühseligen und das Leben den betrübten Herzen？  
(Job, 3:20)  
受患难的人，为何有光赐给他呢？心中愁苦的人，为何有生命赐给他呢？  
《约伯记，3:20》 

 

他花了很大的功夫才在东线战场上找到路德维希。  
金发的年轻人蜷缩在泥泞的战壕里，遍体鳞伤。  
菲利西亚诺已经不行了。年轻人说。  
我知道。他回答。  
我也快撑不住了。  
看得出来。  
路德维希抬起头，用浅蓝色的眼睛盯着他。  
你读到了十一国的莫斯科宣言。是么？  
是的。他平静地点了点头。  
哈，他们打算敞开怀抱迎接你回去呢。你是无辜的“自由国家”。多么感人。  
不得不说确实令人印象深刻。  
布满裂开的冻疮的手抓住了他的胳膊。  
——但你会和我在一起。年轻人重复着。  
与其说是命令，倒不如说是恳求。  
他跪在冰冷刺骨的泥水里，安静地把路德维希揽进怀里。  
金发的年轻人意味不明地叹息一声，在他臂弯里陷入了昏迷。  
睡吧。孩子。他在年轻人凝着血块的额角上吻了吻。  
正如他一百多年前在那孩子皱着的眉头上轻吻一般。 

 

Dann würdest du der Mühsal vergessen und so wenig gedenken als des Wassers, das vorübergeht;  
(Job, 11:16)  
你必忘记你的苦楚，就是想起也如流过去的水一样。  
《约伯记，11:16》 

 

他不记得自己最后是怎么抵抗的。  
两千吨的炸弹落到维也纳之后，他已经丧失了全部理智。  
斯特凡大教堂开始熊熊燃烧的那刻，他近乎歇斯底里。  
他用最后仅剩的子弹朝盟军射击。他在任何能够筑起街垒的地方筑起街垒。他甚至不惜焚毁自己的仓库，只是为了不让盟军获得任何补给。  
死也要撑到最后。他只有这个念头。  
然后？  
没有然后。  
一九四五年四月十六日。维也纳被攻陷。  
两周后，柏林被攻陷。  
除了废墟，什么也没留下。  
而他站在废墟堆里，满脸茫然地注视着盟军的坦克开进了维也纳，成千上万的维也纳人欢呼着涌上街头，爬上坦克，拥抱和亲吻盟军士兵。  
——结束了。  
都结束了。他扔下了手中早已没有子弹的步枪，在碎瓦砾堆里掩面而泣。 

 

Und ob ich schon wanderte im finstern Tal, fürchte ich kein Unglück; denn du bist bei mir, dein Stecken und dein Stab trösten mich.  
(Psalm, 23:4)  
我虽然行过死荫的幽谷，也不怕遭害。因为你与我同在。  
《诗篇，23:4》 

 

一九五五年五月十五日。  
他精心地抚平衣服上的每处皱褶，梳理好玛丽亚采尔，往自己那双旧得快磨破的黑色皮鞋上抹了点油，希望能让它们看起来新一点。  
他推开门，呼吸着春日的馥郁芬芳。  
奏起音乐来！孩子们！要最甜美的华尔兹，最轻快的小步舞曲！他说。  
他穿过环城大道，经过已经修葺完好的斯特凡大教堂，经过重建的人民歌剧院，穿过霍夫堡皇宫，走进英雄广场。  
他仰起头，欣喜地看着新皇宫的露台上政治家正在朝民众们兴高采烈地挥手。  
——我们终于自由了。  
他看到人群中闪过一个熟悉的身影。  
他艰难地穿过欢呼雀跃的人群，抓住那个身着深蓝色西装的年轻人的手。  
“West！…”他叫道，声音很快被排山倒海的欢呼声给淹没。  
金发的年轻人笑得有点勉强。  
祝贺您。年轻人用口型示意道。  
“听着！”他索性搂住威斯特的脖子，踮起脚在他耳边说——  
“我会想办法让你和欧斯特见面……明年……多瑙河锦标赛……”  
年轻人浅蓝色的眼睛逐渐睁大。  
然后他的声音逐渐低了下去。  
他们没有再说话，就这样紧紧相拥，在喧嚣的人群中。 

 

但你与我同在。  
那是他们未曾说出的句子。 

 

END

① 出自荷尔德林的《还乡曲》。  
② 拉丁文，《悔罪经》


End file.
